Upon the occurrence of a fire, people are, generally untrained and totally lacking in knowledge regarding the proper use of a fire extinguisher or they can be partially knowledgeable of its proper use or reasonably knowledgeable of its proper use. Even if reasonably knowledgeable, people can be sufficiently disconcerted and forget how to use or fumble badly in the use of a fire extinguisher and at times to such an extent as to render the device substantially useless.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, recorded instructions on proper use of the extinguisher have been provided. An example of such is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,395. This patent discloses a support rack or bracket for hanging up the extinguisher and connected to the support rack are tape recorded instructions on the use of the extinguisher. When the extinguisher is lifted off of the rack, the message is played. Thus, the user must stand at the hang-up location until the recording is finished, delaying movement toward a fire remote from the hang-up location. Not only is the user's reaction time delayed from the outset but they are forced to remember a series of important implementation instructions, under generally stress filled circumstances, throughout the period they are transporting the extinguisher from the hanger support to the fire and then must recall from memory the precise instructions and implement them in initiating the use of the extinguisher.
There are several problems with such an apparatus. As was mentioned, the recording is not necessarily available at the location of the fire where the greatest danger and confusion reside. Further, if the fire is immediately adjacent the extinguisher rack, danger exists that the tape will be destroyed. A tape subjected to about 100.degree. to 110.degree. F., even for a short period of time, will most probably be damaged. Most certainly, it will lose its magnetism and consequently its recorded instructions.
In addition to the above, the fire extinguisher of the reference must be hung on a support bracket that has been specifically redesigned to turn on a switch controlling the recorder. Thus, a universal hanger bracket cannot be employed. Also, such a device is totally unusable for the multitude of extinguishers not mounted on hanger racks or brackets such as free standing extinguishers resting or standing unsupported on floors, shelves, within cabinets, on stairways, and the like.